


A little help

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, But still sad, Just a tiny little one, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: A little something I wrote thinking of how much I love Peter and Tony as dad/son (really, I couldn't ask for a better duo)Hope you liked :)





	A little help

«Tony, I'm freaking out!» Peter says into the phone.

The billionaire isn't fazed by the use of his first name, Peter seems not to notice when it slips, mostly when he's nervous or scared out of his mind, like that time on Titan. No, Tony isn't going there again.

«Hello to you too, kid» Tony says, twirling his pen and leaning on his chair. «What's going on?»

«I have an important test in two days and it's gonna weigh on my college application and I don't know if I can make it, I mean, it's pretty hard and what if I don't make it and I'll never get into college and...» Peter is talking a mile a minute.

«Peter, Peter, breathe» Tony stops him and, when he hears the kid taking deep breaths, he continues, «do you want to explain me what it is about and see if I can help?»

So Peter explain everything to him and Tony gives him advices and assistance however he can.

«Wow» Peter breathes once they've finished, «that's a lot of notes» he chuckles, «I go study them now, thanks dad» and he hangs up before Tony can say anything.

The man stares at the black screen of his phone, mouth slight agape. Then a smile forms on his face. He closes his eyes and joins his hands on the back of his head. He feels the happiest he's ever been, because this kid, this wonderful kid he loves like a son, just called him dad.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote thinking of how much I love Peter and Tony as dad/son (really, I couldn't ask for a better duo)  
> Hope you liked :)


End file.
